A capo is a device for changing the pitch of the strings of a guitar or the like while being played. The capo is held by the instrument player against the strings at various positions on the neck thereof. As a result of that capo pressing against the strings they are stretched causing them to go sharp and the instrument out of tune.
The prior art discloses no device which prevents the capo from stretching the strings of an instrument and causing it to go out of tune. The present invention solves the problem of string stretching and provides a device that presents an instrument from going out of tune when using a capo.